Door Prize
by A-Ar-Ed
Summary: Bella piensa en sólo una cosa cuando gana el premio por asistir a una reunión de ventas de juguetes sexuales –probar los artículos que ganó con Edward. Sería el momento más erótico de su vida, pero sabe que el hermano de su mejor amiga la ve sólo como una compañera. Edward ha deseado a Bella durante meses, pero sus indirectas sutiles no han funcionado. Summary completo adentro
1. Chapter 1

**Esta novela pertenece a Lynn LaFleur. Al Staff Excomulgado: A Mdf30y por la Traducción, a Kiti08 por la Diagramación, y a Zaphira por Corrección y Lectura Final de este Libro para El Club De Las Excomulgadas.**

**Yo solo la adapté con los personajes de Twilight.**

* * *

_**Argumento **_

Bella piensa en sólo una cosa cuando gana el premio por asistir a una reunión de ventas de juguetes sexuales –probar los artículos que ganó con Edward. Sería el momento más erótico de su vida, pero sabe que el hermano de su mejor amiga la ve sólo como una compañera.

Edward ha deseado a Bella durante meses, pero sus indirectas sutiles no han funcionado. Cuando ve todos los juguetes eróticos que ganó, decide que es el momento de darle un enfoque más directo… un enfoque que Bella está más que dispuesta a aceptar.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

Bella se inclinó más cerca de Rosalie y le susurró.

—Se parece a la Señora de Santa Claus —.

—Sí, es verdad —Susurró Rosalie—. No es sorprendente que Santa Claus esté siempre tan alegre.

Bella se rió junto a su amiga. Cuando su compañera de trabajo, Alice, la había invitado a una reunión de Woman's Delight, no tenía idea que se iba a encontrar con una mujer llamada Irina con gafas y pelo gris, que les mostraría vibradores y plug anales.

Esto no encajaba con su imagen de Sra. Claus.

Irina levantó las manos.

—Está bien, es el momento de realizar nuestro sorteo por asistencia —Tomó un recipiente transparente donde estaban un grupo de pequeños trozos de papel, y lo sacudió—. Ahora que todo el mundo coja su boleto.

Bella metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, y sacó el billete de color de rosa en forma de un pene erecto. Bueno, era ciertamente original.

—Y la ganadora es… —Irina miró a la muchedumbre, sus ojos brillando— ¡El número trece!

Bella chilló de placer.

—¡Soy yo!

Los aplausos siguieron cuando se acercó a Irina. Sonriendo, esta le dio una bolsa de regalos plateada, grande y atada con un lazo rosa.

—Felicidades —.

—Gracias. ¿Qué hay?

—Ah, un par de cosas que pueden hacer tus noches más divertidas.

Bella volvió a su silla. Y Rosalie se asomó por encima de su hombro, mientras desataba el lazo y abría la bolsa.

—Oh, Dios mío —Susurró Rosalie—. ¡Mira todas esas cosas!

Bella miró… y tragó aire. Un rápido vistazo le mostró que había un consolador grande, muy realista, paquetes de condones, lubricante de sabor, y dos libros de su autor de romances eróticos favoritos. Había más cosas en el fondo de la bolsa, pero rápidamente la cerró antes de comprobar más de lo que había dentro.

—Esto acaba mi demostración —Dijo Irina—. Alice tiene un refrigerio preparado en el comedor. Contestaré cualquier pregunta que tengáis y os ayudaré con los pedidos —.

Rosalie se puso de pie.

—Voy a conseguir algo para beber —.

—Me parece bien —Bella siguió a su amiga al comedor. Llenó una taza de chocolate y se la dio a Rosalie, y luego recogió otra para ella.

—Con todo lo que has ganado, no tendrás que comprar nada —Le dijo Rosalie después de dar un mordisco a una galleta de mantequilla.

—Habría comprado algo, ya que es la reunión de Alice, pero no mucho —.

—¿Por qué no? —.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No me van los juguetes. Prefiero la cosa real —.

—Bueno, yo también, cielo, pero cuando la verdadera cosa no está alrededor, los juguetes están genial —Bebió a sorbos su cacao—. Y son geniales usándolos _con_ un tío —.

—No creo que pudiera usar un consolador mientras un tipo me mira —.

—Es muy divertido con el tipo correcto —Rosalie recogió otra galleta de mantequilla y le dio una mordida—. Edward los usaría contigo —.

Casi se ahogó con el cacao.

— ¿_Edward?_ ¿Tu hermano Edward?

—Sí, mi hermano Edward. Siempre ha tenido algo contigo.

Esa afirmación era tan ridícula, Bella resopló de risa.

—Edward sólo la siente por chicas sin cerebro que estén a su alrededor adulándole. Yo no soy una aduladora.

—Admitiré que mi hermano por lo general sale con chicas con poca sustancia, pero está cansado de todo eso. Si le dieras un pequeño estímulo, estaría por todas partes tras de ti .

—Rosalie, Edward es mi _amigo_. Nunca he pensado en él como un posible novio.

—No pienses en él como material de novio. Piensa en Edward como en alguien para probar ese consolador contigo —Miró su reloj—. Hablando de mi hermano, voy a llamarlo y a decirle que estamos listas para marcharnos. Necesitará media hora hasta llegar aquí, así que tendremos tiempo de sobra para hacer nuestras compras y decir adiós a Alice.

Después de que Rosalie se marchara, Bella volvió a su silla en la sala de estar. Recogiendo su premio de la rifa, lo abrió y echó una ojeada dentro. Además de los artículos que ya había visto, también tenía unas bolas Ben Wa —N/A Bolas chinas—, esposas forradas de piel, abrazaderas de pezón, y un plug con vibración.

Un plug anal que vibra. ¡Demonios!

Los juguetes no eran un misterio total para ella. Había tenido un consolador durante años que disfrutaba usando. Los otros artículos de la bolsa la dejaron desconcertada. Probablemente los arrojara en un cajón o se los regalaría a sus amigas más aventureras.

No era como si tuviera un hombre en su vida con quien poder compartirlos.

Sin previo aviso, la imagen de Edward le vino a la cabeza. Con su pelo cobrizo, ojos verdes, y un cuerpo atlético, haría que cualquier mujer girara la cabeza para obtener una segunda mirada. Bella no era la excepción. Había tenido algunas fantasías sexuales con él durante los cuatro años que lo conocía. Bueno, más de algunas pocas. No podía dejar de admirar su buena apariencia, a pesar de que sabía ella no era su tipo. Edward le iban más las del tipo modelo, altas y larguiruchas. Con su uno sesenta y tres y su talla 44, no se parecía en nada como una de esas modelos.

Era una lástima que él fuera tan atractivo y tan totalmente incorrecto para ella.

xoxo

Edward aparcó en la calzada al lado de la casa de Alice. La nieve había dejado de caer finalmente, por lo que pudo mirar claramente a su hermana a través del gran ventanal, hablando con una mujer canosa. Tocó el claxon dos veces. Rosalie miró hacia él y le saludó con la mano.

Un momento después, la puerta principal se abrió, y salió, seguida muy de cerca de Bella. El ritmo del corazón de Edward se hizo más rápido al ver a la encantadora pelirroja. Sonrió abiertamente. Se enfadaba cuando la llamaba pelirroja, asegurando que su pelo era castaño rojizo, no rojo.

Sea cual fuera el color, ella lo atraía, quería sepultar sus dedos en él mientras devoraba su boca.

Lamentablemente, lo único que ella quería de él era su amistad. A pesar de unas pocas indirectas que había dejado caer sobre que no se opondría a ser más que un amigo. Ella todavía le trataba como a un hermano.

Tal vez era el momento de un enfoque más directo.

Rosalie abrió la puerta trasera del lado del conductor.

—Hola, hermano.

—Hola, hermanita —Cambió su atención a Bella cuando se deslizó en el asiento de pasajeros—. Hola, Bella.

—Hola —Ella sonrió—. Gracias por venir a recogernos.

—No tuve mucha opción ya que mi cariñosa hermanita amenazó con daños físicos si no lo hacía.

—No me gusta conducir cuando nieva.

—Es diciembre en Michigan, hermanita. Habrá nieve en las carreteras.

—Sólo conduce, Edward.

—Sí, señora —Se rió entre dientes cuando salió a la calzada—. ¿A dónde?

—Vivo más cerca —Dijo Rosalie—. Déjame primero.

xoxo

Rosalie abrió su puerta tan pronto como Edward paró el coche. Desde el asiento de atrás dijo:

—Gracias por el viaje. Dile a Bella que te enseñe lo que ganó esta noche —Con una sonrisa, salió y cerró de golpe la puerta.

El rubor inundó la cara de Bella. Iba a matar a su amiga.

Edward la miró, con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

— ¿Qué ganaste?

El sonido de su risa hizo que su cara se ruborizara aún más.

—El premio del sorteo por asistencia.

— ¿Qué es?

—No es asunto tuyo.

Se rió entre dientes.

—Se que Alice daba una de esas reuniones de juguetes sexuales. Puedo imaginar qué tipo de premio ganaste.

—Puedes imaginar todo lo que quieras, pero no lo vas a ver —Hizo un gesto hacia el volante—. ¿Podríamos irnos, por favor?

Todavía riéndose ente dientes, Edward salió del aparcamiento.

Un viaje de sólo quince minutos separaba el bloque de pisos de Rosalie de la pequeña casa de Bella. Cuando Edward se detuvo en la calle y aparcó cerca de la puerta de su garaje, rápidamente recogió su bolso y alcanzó el pomo.

—Gracias por traerme, Edward. Te veré más tarde.

—Un momento —Le agarró el brazo, y le impidió hacer su fuga—. Lo menos que puedes hacer es ofrecerme una taza de ese té con especias que haces.

Podría hacer eso. Sería una manera amable de agradecerla por haberla traído en coche. Pero, desde que Rosalie había usado las palabras 'Edward' y 'consolador' en la misma frase, las fantasías eróticas había estado pasando por su cabeza. Las imágenes de la caricia de sus labios, toques de miembros desnudos, acariciando a la deriva la piel sudorosa, habían llenado su mente hasta que esta se había hecho irregular y se había humedecido entre sus muslos.

— ¿Tienes miedo de estar a solas conmigo? —Pregunto Edward suavemente.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—No seas ridículo. He estado a solas contigo muchas veces.

—Y he estado en tu casa un montón de veces. Esta noche, por la razón que sea, no quieres invitarme a entrar —Miro la bolsa de su mano—. ¿Es debido a lo que hay en la bolsa?

Sí, pero ella no iba a decírselo.

—Nunca dije que no quisiera invitarte a entrar.

El esbozó una infantil sonrisa.

—Genial. Acepto tu ofrecimiento de esa taza de té.


	2. Chapter 2

**Grazie amores, a todas las que leen estas adaptaciones, por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. Valen Flos, aguabellisima, patatorrez, aurorita90, bitha-granger, Danii Belliner Cullen, sophia76, Berta, BarbyBells, namy33, alejacipagauta, Mary de cullen, lory24, Physmilla, V1V1, yanara cortez, anamart05, Frans021, Julie Black Lautner, AlwaysMoon, nesines, moniluna, Sandieetita, JessAurora, Maru-chan1296, ori-cullen-swan, Lupin410, montego 24, Angie Masen, Aliapr-peke, lobalunallena, Julie Black Lautner, Kbash, Mystery-thief, EllaesCM, Lisa Cullen 92, Aliena Cullen, klary alice cullen swift, Beastyle, TheLifesSeller, Colorful Dahlia, Betania y a todas esas lectoras silenciosas.**

**Disculpen si no respondo reviews, es que mi cel no me lo permite y cuando me conecto desde la pc me distraigo mucho escribiendo o leyendo.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

Edward la siguió a la cocina. Tiró su chaqueta en la misma silla donde ella había dejado la suya, y vio como ponía una cazuela de agua en la cocina.

—El agua estará caliente en un par de minutos. Vuelvo ahora.

Cogió la bolsa cerca de su pecho como si sostuviera un millón de dólares en vez de una polla falsa. Edward supuso que la bolsa tenía un consolador. Si hubiera contenido lencería o un vale de regalo, no habría estado tan preocupada porque él viera el contenido.

Esperó hasta que pasó a su lado. Con un tirón, le quitó la bolsa de sus manos. Esta se cayó, el contenido dispersándose a través del suelo de baldosas.

Bella jadeó y rápidamente se puso de rodillas. Agarró una pequeña caja, antes de que Edward la acompañara al suelo. Sostuvo una de sus manos para calmar sus movimientos. Luchando por no sonreír, revisó los diferentes artículos.

—Ganaste una gran variedad, ¿no?

— ¡No puedo creer que hicieras esto! —Bella retorció su brazo— ¡Suéltame!

—Sabes, realmente sería una pena que usaras esos juguetes por ti misma.

Ella dejó de luchar.

— ¿Qué? —Susurró.

Edward recogió el consolador y lo sostuvo entre sus caras.

—Me gustaría ver esto en el interior de tu coño.

Aquellos magníficos ojos de color chocolate se pusieron más grandes.

— ¿Qué? —Susurró otra vez.

—Creo que mis palabras han sido absolutamente claras.

—Pero-pero nunca me habías dicho nada así.

— ¿No te gusta la palabra coño?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso. Bueno, realmente, _no_ me gusta esa palabra, pero eso no fue lo que quise decir. Edward, somos amigos. Nunca has mostrado ni el más mínimo interés sexual por mí.

Posando el consolador, Edward le metió el pelo detrás de su oreja.

—Un gran error por mi parte.

Se inclinó más cerca hasta que sus labios rozaron los suyos. Ella no le devolvió el beso. Edward retrocedió unos centímetros y pudo mirarla a los ojos otra vez.

— ¿Debería pedirte perdón por esto?

—No. Tú sólo… me sorprendiste. Yo no soy tu tipo.

— ¿Y cuál crees que es 'mi tipo?

—Alta. Larguirucha. Sin tetas. Yo tengo tetas.

La mirada de Edward bajó a la deriva a sus grandes pechos.

—Sí, tú definitivamente tienes tetas —Llevando su mirada de nuevo a su cara, le tocó la mejilla con la yema de un dedo—. He tratado de lanzarte indirectas sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti. Pero por lo visto, he sido demasiado sutil —Ahuecó su mandíbula e inclinó su cara hacia la suya—. Se acabó la sutileza, Bella —Jadeó él.

Su segundo beso no fue simplemente un roce de labios. Cubrió su boca con la suya, su lengua jugueteó en la comisura de su boca. Bella separó sus labios y suspiró en su boca. La sensación de su cálido aliento le impulsó a llevar el beso más adelante. Metió la lengua en su boca y se batió con la de ella.

Esto no podía estarle pasando a ella. No podía ser _Edward_ el que la estaba besando con tanta pasión. Edward, su amigo, su compañero, su escolta de última hora a un evento importante cuando ella no tenía una cita. Edward, que nunca había mostrado el más mínimo interés en ella como mujer.

Pero sin duda estaba mostrando interés ahora.

Bella gimió cuando él ladeó la cabeza. El beso se intensificó, haciendo que su cabeza girara y su corazón se acelerara. Ella fue voluntariamente al suelo cuando Edward empujó suavemente sobre sus hombros.

Oh, mi Dios, ¡Este hombre sabía besar! Nunca había sentido ese calor, esa hambre, con sólo un par de toques de sus bocas. Ni siquiera la había tocado íntimamente aún.

Bella respiró fuerte cuando Edward le agarró un pecho.

Dejó caer suaves besos sobre su mandíbula y cuello, mientras le acariciaba el pezón con el pulgar. Cada pase del pulgar enviaba sensaciones vibrantes a su clítoris. Ni siquiera el frío de las baldosas del suelo filtrándose a través del suéter calmó su ardor.

Edward levantó la cabeza. Siguió moviendo su dedo en círculos sobre su duro pezón mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Te quiero desnuda, y el suelo está demasiado frío para esto. Llévame a tu dormitorio.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Él se levantó y la puso de pie. Acunó su cara y le dio otro beso que hizo que los dedos de sus pies se enroscaran.

—Apaga el agua.

Su beso había robado su capacidad de pensar, por lo que le tomó un momento para oír que la tetera estaba silbando. Tropezó con la cocina, apagando el fuego. Cuando se enfrentó a Edward de nuevo, lo vio coger el consolador y un paquete de condones.

Bella tragó.

Edward sostuvo su mano hacia ella. Silenciosamente, ella la tomó y le llevó a su dormitorio.

Parándose al lado de la cama, Bella tomó la iniciativa y le besó. El se lo devolvió, su lengua otra vez deslizándose entre sus labios. Sintió que sus manos se deslizaban por su espalda, descansando en sus nalgas. Algo duro se movió entre sus nalgas, una y otra vez.

El consolador.

Bella se retiró y contempló la cara de él. La iluminación que se filtraba del vestíbulo a la oscura habitación le dejó distinguir sus rasgos. Incluso con aquella luz débil, podría ver el deseo feroz de sus ojos.

Edward dejó el consolador en la mesilla de noche y encendió la lámpara.

—Quiero ver tu cuerpo.

—Hay más en mi cuerpo de lo que estás acostumbrado a ver.

—Más razón para que lo vea —Agarró el dobladillo de su suéter y lo sacó sobre su cabeza—. No hay un centímetro de ti que no sea hermoso.

Sus palabras calentaron su corazón, y su ego.

Edward se puso detrás de ella, y le desenganchó el sujetador, y se lo quitó. Se unió a su suéter en el suelo. Le ahuecó ambos pechos en sus manos y los levantó, como si probara su peso.

—Mi Dios, son increíbles —Sus pulgares rozaron sus pezones, haciendo que Bella aguantara su respiración. Se mordió el labio inferior. Su caricia era maravillosa, pero necesitaba más. Tenía que sentir su pecho desnudo contra sus pechos.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, él se quitó la camisa sobre su cabeza y la añadió al montón que se formaba en el suelo.

Bella lo había visto a menudo así, el vello espolvoreando su pecho. Pero esta era la primera vez que lo veía tan de cerca… tan cerca de poder tocarlo. Poniendo su mano sobre él, le pasó los dedos sobre su pelo crespo y oscuro.

—Me gusta que me toques —Dijo Edward suavemente.

—A mí también.

Desabrochando sus pantalones, Edward deslizó sus manos dentro de sus bragas y le apretó el trasero desnudo.

—Dime lo que quieres, Bella —Dijo antes de sumergir su lengua en su oreja—. Haré cualquier cosa para ti.

Bella inclinó su cabeza, y entonces tuvo un acceso más fácil a su oído.

—Lo estás haciendo bien ahora.

Su aliento caliente cosquilleó su cuello.

—Me gusta una mujer que es fácil de complacer.

Bella le soltó la hebilla del cinturón.

—Puedo ser _muy_ fácil de complacer —Desabrochando el botón y la cremallera de sus vaqueros, coló su mano dentro y magreó sus duras nalgas. Había mirado ese estupendo culo con los vaqueros apretados. Pero tocarlo era aún mucho mejor.

—Siéntate, Bella.

Sacudió la cabeza, moviendo sus manos hacia su ingle.

—No, estoy por sentirte un poco más a ti.

Edward se rio entre dientes. Le encantaba el rápido ingenio de ella. Hablar con ella siempre le daba placer.

Ahora mismo, la conversación era la última cosa de su mente.

Edward siguió presionando en sus hombros, hasta que ella se echó hacia atrás, su peso ahora apoyado en sus codos. Cayendo de rodillas, le quitó los zapatos, calcetines y pantalones. Bella levantó sus caderas, y le quitó la diminuta pizca de nylon, la última cosa que cubría su cuerpo.

Los rizos castaños que cubrían su pubis le llamaron la atención. Ella separó las piernas cuando agitó los rizos con un dedo. Obedeciendo su silenciosa solicitud, le deslizó sus dedos entre sus muslos. Su piel estaba caliente y húmeda, hinchada, prueba de que ella sentía un deseo tan feroz como el de él. Quería estar dentro de ella más de lo que quería tomar su próximo aliento, pero la satisfacción de ella tenía que ser su primera prioridad. Deslizando sus manos bajo sus nalgas, bajó su boca a su coño.

Bella se puso rígida al primer roce de su lengua a través de su clítoris, pero su gemido le dijo que le gustaba. Su aroma y sabor lo rodeaban, lo que le hizo desearla aún más. Todavía no. No podía pensar en sus necesidades hasta que ella tuviera satisfechas las suyas.

El suave bombeó de sus caderas aumentó en velocidad cuando metió dos dedos dentro de ella. Podía oír su respiración entrecortada, podía sentir la urgencia de sus movimientos. Ella estaba cerca de su clímax, tan cerca…

Succionó su clítoris, y ella gritó.

Le tomó unos segundos a Bella, para reunir fuerzas y abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, vio a Edward de rodillas a su lado, sosteniendo el consolador en una mano.

Su mirada fue del consolador a su dura polla y atrás de nuevo.

—Prefiero lo real.

—Lo tendrás. Sólo déjame jugar un poco.

Pensando en lo que le podía hacer con ese pedazo de plástico, hizo que los escalofríos corrieran por su cuerpo. A pesar del clímax le dejó los huesos derretidos, ella quería saber que planeaba hacer.

—Súbete hacia arriba en la cama y apoya la cabeza en las almohadas.

Bella hizo lo que le indicó. Él se movió entre sus muslos. Usando el más ligero de los toques, le rozó con el dedo pulgar sobre su clítoris aún sensible. Ella cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio cuando la sensación pasó a ser casi demasiado, a ser casi no suficiente. Levantando sus caderas, le animó a profundizar sus caricias. No lo hizo. Siguió dando vueltas a su clítoris en ese movimiento lento tan enloquecedor. Estaba lista para agarrarlo por el pelo de su pecho y tirarlo encima de ella, cuando la cabeza del consolador presionó entre sus labios femeninos.

Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente. Edward lo inclinó, descansando por una parte mientras que la otra mano empujaba el consolador más profundamente dentro de ella. Lo metió unos centímetros, y luego lo retiro otros dos. Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, hasta que estuvo todo dentro de ella.

—Frota tu clítoris —Le instruyó con una voz ronca—. Quiero ver cómo te tocas.

Masturbarse delante de un amante nunca había sido fácil para ella. Con Edward pareció natural. Despacio, deslizó su mano sobre cada pecho, y su estómago antes de meterlas entre sus piernas. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la carne mojada, hinchada, y luego las pelotas falsas de plástico. Ella envolvió una mano alrededor de la de Edward y le dirigió como mover el consolador. Él lo aprendió rápidamente, siguiendo bombeándolo mientras miraba cada movimiento de ella.

Bella movió la mano de nuevo hacia su clítoris. Sus ojos se cerraron de placer.

Edward nunca había visto nada tan hermoso como ella dándose placer a sí misma. Siguió moviendo el consolador dentro de ella, al tiempo que movía sus caderas. Los movimientos, tanto de su mano como sus caderas, se hicieron más frenéticos. Ella arqueó su espalda, llamándole la atención hacia esos pechos tan hermosos. Ligeramente le pellizcó un pezón, y lo hizo rodar entre su pulgar y el índice.

Debió ser lo último que necesitaba. Dejó soltar un gemido sollozante y colapsó en la cama.

No podía esperar otro segundo a estar dentro de ella. Sacó el consolador de su cuerpo, y lo tiró sobre la cama. Tomando sólo el tiempo necesario para enfundar su polla con uno de los condones, levantó sus caderas y se envainó profundamente.

Edward refunfuñó. Formar parte del cuerpo de Bella se sentía perfecto, era como si hubiera sido creada expresamente para él. Había gastado demasiado tiempo con 'indirectas' cuando aquí es donde debería haber estado desde el principio.

Recuperar el tiempo perdido sería tan divertido.

Se movió en la cama, necesitándolo para hundirse aún más profundo.

—Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Así está bien, cielo. Un poco más arriba. Así, justo así —Edward aumentó la velocidad de sus empujes—. Ah, sí, justo así.

Solo le tomó unos minutos para que el orgasmo le robara el aliento y la fuerza. Jadeando, Edward quedó encima de ella, su polla que se ablandaba aún inmerso en su calor.

Dejó caer un beso de disculpa en sus labios.

—Lo siento, no duré mucho tiempo. Prometo que lo puedo hacer mejor.

Una sonrisa apareció en las esquinas de su boca.

—¿Me has oído pronunciar una palabra de queja?

Edward se rio entre dientes.

—No, no lo hago —La besó otra vez, esta vez mucho más largo—. Entonces, ¿te gustó el consolador?

—Me gustas tú más.

— ¿Pero no te opondrías a probar algunos de los otros juguetes que ganaste?

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Pensaba que podría quedarme este fin de semana y pudiéramos probarlos todos —Le acarició el cuello, y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja—. Voy a ser tu premio de asistencia personal.

Bella apretó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Creo que es una excelente idea.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**¿Se quedaron con ganas de más? Yo también. **

**Esta novela la leí a finales del año pasado, cuando no era tan perver (risas) y ahora que la he vuelto a leer, pues le faltó calor.**

**Como les comenté me quedé corta de novelas leídas y dije que demoraría. La que voy a subir la estoy leyendo y como va, me ha gustado, espero que a ustedes también les agrade.**

**Enseñando a Bella (Enseñando a Molly) de Desiree Holt.**

**Argumento**

Bella es la comidilla del pequeño pueblo donde vive, Cómo no serlo, su esposo por más de veinte años acaba de cambiarla por una mujer que tiene la mitad de su edad y el doble de su busto.

Jamás pensó que el cuatro de julio le traería algo más que fuegos artificiales: conocer a Edward Masen cambiará su vida.

Pero antes deberá tomar una decisión: ¿está dispuesta a convertirse en su sumisa? ¿Está dispuesta a aceptar ingresar a un mundo nuevo y excitante llevada de la mano de un hermoso hombre diez años menor que ella?

Bella aprenderá que es una excelente alumna, para un mejor maestro pero sobre todo aprenderá sobre sus deseos y necesidades.


End file.
